A Work In Progress
by knass000
Summary: Hibino is a foreign exchange student with a HUGE secret. Kyouta is a womanizer who is forced to show Hibino around, and makes her his new target. Things can't end well...


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu...or any of the characters from the story.

**AN:** This is my first fan fiction EVER! So if you would like to review that would be great! All I ask is that you be 'gentle'. You don't have to baby me but please if you don't like my story don't shoot it down and feel the need to tell me, just don't read anymore.

This story will take place in a college, starting the sophomore year. Heads up that I know NOTHING about Japanese colleges, therefor I will mostly base events off of the manga (when they're in high school) Please just accepts this. THANKS!

**Summary:** Hibino is a foreign exchange student with a HUGE secret. Kyouta is a womanizer who is forced to show Hibino around, and makes her his new target. Things can't end well...

I hope you all enjoy this! Here goes nothing!

_*** Blah***_ Talking over a PA system

_Blah_ Inner thoughts

"Blah" Speaking

"_Blah_" Speaking another language than what the majority of the characters are

_Hibino's Point of View_

_***Attention! Flight 1152 has just arrived at gate 12D! Attention…..***_

_Ugh! This is awful! It's 10:30 in the morning but my body is still telling me that its 12:30 at night…Jet lag is the worst…_

Standing at the end of the ramp leading from the plan I look around and take a deep breath in, still not sure what exactly I'm doing. "Well, I guess there's no turning back now, huh? I just hope I made the right decision…" I whispered looking down at the most precious little being ever. Who was now curled up in my arms fast asleep_. At least one of us is still asleep_. "Alright," my gaze returning to the direction we needed to head in, "let's go find Aunt Aimi."

Walking through the airport my mind started to wonder. There was also a pressure building in my chest and the knot that had formed in my stomach the night before we had left had just gotten worst. On top of that butterflies seemed to have formed and were now playing ring around the rosy around it.

Even though I had been here a couple of times to visit my sister, this time it was different,

_This time I won't be leaving in about a week…this time, this is my home for the time being_... Looking back down at the little bundle in my arms I smirk_, or should I say OUR home._ Putting my mind back to the task at hand I continue on with more determination.

"It'll be different here, better…" "…it has to be…"

Rounding the corner, we almost get trampled on by a guy running full speed towards one of the gates. Not caring who he pushes out of the way to get there. Before I could blink he vanished.

Trying to steady myself again, I glare at the direction the guy was traveling. _If I wasn't in such a hurry I'd kick you're a_- I felt a hand grab my arm.

"_I'm sorry about him, he's in a bit of a hurry._"

I looked to see a VERY handsome man smiling down at me while he seemed to also be trying to help me regain my footing. Okay, let me tell you, jetlag, being almost trampled by a random guy and having someone talk to you in another language did not work out very well. My head was in complete overload, so when I looked at him everything went blank. All I could do was give him this complete dumb struck look with my head tilted to the side. Much like a confused dog would look.

He quickly let go of my arm, waved, and continued to follow the guy from before. Leaving me to stare at nothing. _What just happened?_ Trying to remember the last few seconds of my life and only getting the image of a handsome smiling face_. I definitely need sleep_. Shaking my head to clear the remaining fogginess that clouded my thoughts I continue on my never-ending journey towards the front entrance of the airport where my sister 'should' be waiting_. *Sigh* I don't remember this EVER taking this long!_

"There you are!" an annoyed voice traveled over to me. I turned around to see my sister and brother-in-law standing there. Aimi fuming, while Haru sweetly (yet amused) smiling at me. "Hey, little sis." Haru 'kindly' greeted me walking over and giving me a hug. I smiled back at him when both of our attentions returned to the little bundle in my arms. "So, this is our little visitor for the next few years…" he smiled again, "…not bad little sis, not bad at all." He always had a way at making me feel at home…of making me smile.

At that particular time Aimi, who was still fuming a few feet away, started throwing daggers at us with her eyes. Both Haru and I turned to her trying to win her over with our smiles. "Well, I guess we should get going. From the looks of it she's going to kill us both if we don't hurry." I kept looking at Aimi and snickered just loud enough for Haru to hear me, but not Aimi. I leaned into whisper into Haru's ear, "I think you're right." Looking back down a plan popped into my head. "Here, take him. She's always had a soft spot for kids." Haru seemed to catch onto what I meant, "good idea" He lifted my personal heater from my arms and brought her over to where my sister was still standing. From where I was I could see that Aimi's entire aura changed as soon as she laid eyes on our 'peace offering' _heehee…I am so good. _

We all continued onto the path to retrieve the rest of our things. The image of the family in front of me was somewhat heart wrenching. _That's how a family 'should' look._ Blinking away the tears that tried to rise I put on a smile and hurried to catch up to the rest of them.

In one month I'll start my sophomore year of college and I was TERRIFIED, but excited all at once. There was also guilt, and sometimes that overpowered both of the other emotions.

_Things will be better, I just have to graduate and 'life' will be better…_ I looked at the little bundle now in my sisters arms_ …especially for him. And that's all that matters._

I DID IT! My first story started! I'm so excited :) I hop you have enjoyed and thanks again for reading!


End file.
